Becoming One
by meropeunknown
Summary: After Sirius finds Remus bitten and bloddy in the Forbidden Forrest, he creates a plan to help out his cursed friend.  Mild Language, no Slash, Marauders
1. Prologue

_Sirius_

"And that one there is _Dyo monestrite_, it only blooms when there's a full moon, it's awfully useful but once in bloom it grows a large ring of thorns around the edges so that it's really difficult to pick. Oooh! And that one there is a _miga migora_ its juice is often mistaken for dragon blood, but it's really good in soup!" Sirius Black was walking with Mia Browning a very dull yet pretty fifth year, along the edge of the Forbidden Forrest. It had just chimed seven pm and even though it was early the winter sun had just hit the horizon shedding the sky in an array of purple and orange.  
>The grass beneath Sirius' feet was covered in a light dusting of snow. He'd suggested the Forbidden Forrest to perhaps finally get a kiss from Mia but instead she'd just droned on about magic winter plants for a half hour. Hufflepuffs. Nice to look at, boring to date. Just as she was rambling about something that could make your skin go an awful shade of puce, a howl interrupted.<br>It rolled through the trees and made the marrow in Sirius' bones turn to ice. "Right lets go, Mia. These forests are way too dangerous." Sirius grabbed her hand and started walking towards the castle. Mia pulled back. "Ow! Sirius! What are you doing, it's probably not even dangerous!  
>Let me go!" Sirius huffed. "I'm just looking out for your safety <em>dear; <em>you can look at silly little plants in Herbology tomorrow_._" Mia shook Sirius off. "I'm not four Sirius, and they're not silly! Plants are very important in learning how to be a good witch! Madame Langstine said so herself!" Sirius rolled his eyes, Madame Langstine was the Herbology teacher and Mia, like the majority of the girls at the school, all aimed to be as perfect and proper lady as her. Madame Langstine never had dirty nails, or fly-away hair. She always had her hair in a neat bun and told the girls that they didn't need boys. Boys were just an accessory. Stuck-up old bint. She probably had her heart brokern and now thinks that every boy is evil.  
>"What would Madame Langstine know? She doesn't even know how to cast proper charms! She tried to levitate a flower pot the other day and smashed it! Imagine that!<br>A full grown witch! She's probably a squib in disguise!" Once the words were out of Sirius' mouth he knew he couldn't take them back, so he stood there red-faced in his anger.  
>"You arrogant little bastard! Rot in hell! Lily warned me not to go out with you!" Mia shouted then ran up the slope towards the castle.<br>_Lovely Lily, of course she would've_. Sirius sighed then sat down on a rather chilly rock. A second howl sent shivers up Sirius' spine. Nah, Remus couldn't get out. There were charms against it. Dumbledore himself had set them. But then the third howl stop abruptly with a whine. _Remus? _The air shook and the forest trees creaked. No, just get up and walk to the castle. No need to rouble yourself.  
>Remus would be better by tomorrow, all nice and non-hairy, no sharp teeth to tear him apart, no bite that could kill him. A branch snapped. The woods were eerily quiet. Sirius did a full turn and whipped out his wand. A shadow was at the edge of the forest. <em>Remus, no this wasn't Remus, not when he was like this.<em> The creature snout came first, followed by his body, hunched shoulders, thick black hair, yellowed eyes and teeth. But something was wrong. The animal limped, blood dribbled from its snout, a gash across the side. Blood from another wound in the arm. Remus was hurt.  
>Sirius knew the spell. It was taught to him first year. Everyone in the school was taught it. As the creature turned to face Sirius, its pupils contracted and a low growl emanated from its throat.<br>Sirius in an almost trance, pointed his wand and shouted "_Lycan Totalis!" _ At once Remus, no, the werewolf keeled over unconscious. Sirius was panting even though he didn't know why.  
>But seeing Remus like this. Sirius knew his condition was bad, James and Peter knew too, but he didn't know it was like this. Sirius lowered his wand but didn't pocket it. He inched towards the creature; it was almost as big as Hagrid. Almost. The bite marks were worse up close. Who would bite a werewolf? Immediately Remus realised it could've been another werewolf. A more powerful one. The thought made almost all of Sirius' Gryffindor courage disappear<br>but then a thought came to Sirius; he's once asked Remus about the scars on his arms, where'd they come from? Sirius had asked if they'd come from other animals, Remus had only snorted. Remus had only snorted. _Maybe, they were self-inflicted._ Despite this, Sirius reached out and touched the hair that was matted with blood, water and mud. Sirius knew the spell would last until sunrise but he couldn't stand to leave Remus alone. What if they were from another werewolf? Remus was vulnerable. _Fuck it_, Sirius thought. With a flick of his wand, he conjured some firewood from the trees and clearing the snow, he lit a fire. Next Sirius flicked his wand and imagined he's sleeping bag. Once opening his eyes it was in front of him, rolled up on the snow. Sirius unzipped the bag and got in, snuggling close around the fire, he lied down and drifted to sleep.


	2. Ch 2: An Idea

A/N: I might just want to add that at this time the boys are half-way through year 5 of their education. Thank you for the read so far, if you have enjoyed it please review.  
>P.S Have reworded this and I'm very sorry for the terrible editing, maybe I should invest in a Beta? Any takers?<p>

It was five am when the sun peeked over the Black Lake and hit Remus in the face. Remus woke curled up in the fresh snow. He shivered at the lack of clothing. _Awesome, bloody awesome, I'm naked. _"_Accio_ clothing." Remus' clothes sped from a crack in the Whomping Willow where he'd stashed them the night before. As Remus was pulling on his jeans a snore came from a few feet away. Remus turned quickly arms raised against an attack.  
>There behind a burnt out fire, was Sirius snuggled and snoring in a pale blue sleeping bag.<br>Remus' heart stopped. What was Sirius _doing _here? What had happened? Had Remus hurt someone? Remus marched over and angrily kicked Sirius' sleeping bag.  
>"Oi! Wake up." Sirius rolled over and squinted through the sleep in his eyes. "Morning," then seeing the anger on Remus' face, Sirius sat up and asked "what's wrong? Has something happened?"<br>"What are you doing? It was a full-moon last night! Were you out here all night?"  
>Sirius looked sheeply at Remus.<br>"I stunned you. You ah, you saw me and well you got a bit angry, I didn't know what else to do, okay? And then I thought that something had bit you, you were bleeding a little, so I stayed, okay? You were asleep; I knew you wouldn't wake up till morning. Why is that such a bad thing?"  
>Remus crossed his arms, "Why were you outside on a full-moon anyway?"<br>"Mia and I were looking at flowers. Well she was picking flowers; I was just walking around being my usual sexy self." Remus picked up a handful of snow and threw it at Siruis. "Tosser."  
>"Hey! It's freezing!" Siruis got out of the sleeping bag and started to put on his boots. "C'mon, let's go back inside. They'll be serving breakfast soon and I'd rather not have Hagrid catch us." Siruis bundled his sleeping bag and walked with Remus up the slope.<br>"So... what's with the bites? Is there more of you guys in there?" Siruis asked.  
>"Look, it doesn't matter, okay? Must've cut myself on some branches." Remus tried to pull down the sleeves of his t-shirt, but he'd had to use his emergency clothes that were way too small. "Oh pull the other one. I know a bite when I see one, we did a whole term on Werewolf bites, and you can't fool me." They'd reached the side door now, which was much more discreet to enter than the heavy front doors. "I just get a little agitated. Okay? When there's nothing else to bite, everything looks like an enemy. I shouldn't have even been out last night. Dumbledore had restricted me to the edge of the forest." As they entered the Entrance Hall Remus stopped. "Don't tell anyone about this, yeah? Our secret?" "Yeah, our secret." Siruis agreed, but crossed his fingers behind his back for good measure. "I can't have breakfast anyway; I gotta meet Madame Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing. I'll see you later." "Yeah, bye Moony." Siruis mumbled as Remus ran down the hall, leaving behind muddy shoe-prints.<p>

"Out all night Sirius? You and Mia must've had a good evening." James said and winked behind his glasses. Peter, drying his hair on a towel, joined in with his own high-pitched snickers. "Yeah, the best. Actually, I swapped her for Remus." James stopped tying his laces and turned to Siruis, "You would, mate. But what do you mean? It was a full-moon last night; you couldn't have been with Remus."  
>"I stunned him. He was outside and Mia had left, I didn't have much choice." Siruis looked at the ground. None of them liked doing spells on each other unless it was for comedy and Remus had been a touchy subject lately. "He had bite marks. On his skin. Big ones, I think he's been biting himself."<br>James sat on his bed and looked out the window. "What can we do though? I mean it's not like we can go restrain him, you know Pomfrey has already tried that, and we all saw the chaffing on his wrists."  
>"Maybe there's another way, if we could keep him company?" Siruis asked. Peter raised his hand, "No offence to our <em>dear<em> friend Remus, but I'd rather not spend a night in the Shack with a werewolf."  
>"Peter's right, we're humans. Remus would tear us to bits." Peter smiled at James' remark.<br>"C'mon guys, breakfast will be over soon and you better hurry up and get changed, Sirius. McGonagall will give you detention if you're late for Transfiguration again." Sirius said 'bye' to James and Peter and began to get changed. Once done, he picked up his Transfiguration books from the cupboard in his bedside table. As Sirius was walking out the door his bag ripped. "_Not again," _Sirius mumbled, his parents had refused to buy him a new one so he'd had to keep repairing his tattered bag. Picking up his books Sirius' stopped as he looked at the page his Transfiguration book had fell on.

_Chapter 8 - __Constructio Humanum_

_Animgaus Transformations_

_Throughout time Witches and Wizards have relied on animals to help us through daily life. Whether it's using Dragons Blood for wounds or making simple potions out of Pigmy fluff, animals have been aware of our magic since the first early accounts Lyla the Lioness. Lyla's tale is of her slow and painful transformation from human to part-lion. Lyla used a mixture of Polyjuice Potion, the Elixir of Novo and sacrifice to create a method which would change the lives of Witches and Wizards forever. Lyla's plain was foiled however as the transformation back to humanity failed.  
>Scores of Witches and Wizards have turned into animals following Lyla's attempt but none had been able to turn back. It was then in 653 when Roberto of Romania successfully turned into a pig and then back again. He used Lyla's original method of change but then included the conjuring of a Patronus, without a wand, to turn back into his human self. The Patronus acted as a link back to his original human self.<br>A thousand years on in 1678, the first part of the transformation was changed as the Countess of Lockshire created the Mammal Modifier Potion. This potion is still used today to change oneself into an Animagus and back again. The potions is only needed on the first Transformation, but beware, those wishing to change must register with the appropriate magical government (Ministry of Magic in the UK) and prepare for the pain that comes with the first change._

_Change after that becomes easier with time, after the first change one should be able to change without the need of a wand or potion. _

Sirius closed the book and ran through the common room and out of the portal. As he skidded into Transfiguration an idea had formed in his mind and he sat down mind racing. He'd taken his usual seat next to James who was talking to Mia and her friend Lara Noddes. "Oh hey, Sirius. Just in time, here's McGonagall now." "Listen I thought of a way-" Sirius began to speak but was cut off by McGonagall.  
>"As exciting as it is that you are on time, Mr Black, please do not interrupt my class unless you wish to share your conversation." McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "No? Good now we may start. Please open your books and turn to page 232, today we will start a new chapter on Human Transformations, sub-section: Minor Changes."<br>McGonagall then started to read the chapter whilst she charmed a piece of chalk to write notes on the board. "Psst! James!" Sirius chucked a note at James' head. The note read:

_Turn to page 253. Help Remus. _

James gave Sirius a look and turned to the page which Sirius had requested. His brow frowned as he read but then he finished the page with his mouth open slightly. James turned to Sirius and mouthed "_Oh my God. No effing way."_  
>Siruis just shrugged his shoulders and mouthed back <em>"worth a try."<em>  
><em>"No Black, no, we'd get in trouble!"<br>"Who are you! Trouble equals fun!"  
><em>It was then that James realised that McGonagall had stopped talkin. James quickly closed the book and aimed his most charming smile, usually reserved for mothers, at McGonagall. "Now, if we've all stopped messing about, can we continue on with our lesson? Is that alright with you boys?" McGonagall asked the pair lips pursed. "Yes professor, sorry professor." Was James and Sirius' reply.

Usually after Transfiguration the boys would huddle around the fire in the Common Room but today Sirius was feeling particularly excited about his idea so instead he sat at a table in the cold library, Human Transfiguration books piled on his right. It was only when Sirius saw a shadow cover his page of notes did he look up. Remus stood over him, a quizzical expression on his face. "You do realise this is a library, don't you? And that libraries contain books?" Sirius glowered at Remus as Remus continued.  
>"I'm almost tempted to administrate an antihistamine right now, didn't you once say you were allergic to books?"<br>"Very funny Remus, and what's an anti-his-to-men?"  
>"But seriously, it's break. You're only ever in here to annoy me or chat up the Library Assistant." Siruis shuffled and started to pack up the books, he only had 5 minutes left of break anyway. "I just had a very important assignment that was assigned to me."<br>"By whom...?  
>"By a person that assigns things of course." Sirius smiled and slipped a very tattered copy of <em>Mamalia Align <em>into his book bag.  
>"C'mon we've got potions now."<br>Sirius followed Remus out of the library and winked at Miss Leverett the Assistant Librarian.


End file.
